gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ovv-a Baqto
The ovv-a Baqto is a Vagan mobile suit that appears in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Technology & Combat Characteristics A heavy armor type mobile suit, the Baqto is also the first Vagan unit to adopt Electromagnetic Armor, which would become standard on Vagan machines in the A.G. 140s.January 25. 2012 Sunrise · MBS SOTSU . Official Mobile Suit Gundam AGE site "MS Baqto "(January 29, 2012) Ken Otsuka, Twitter."Baqto" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.08, Bandai, (2011) The Electromagnetic Armor is strong enough to deflect a blast from the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal's DODS Rifle. Developed for close-range combat, its power surpasses other machines. It can transform into a flight form similar to the Gafran's "dragon-like" mode.Hobby Japan Monthly, Hobby Japan, January 2012, JAN 4910081270123. Its heavy armor however comes at the cost of its mobility. It has trouble maintaining its footing on soft uneven terrain, and lighter mobile suits like the RGE-B790 Genoace, can maneuver around it easily. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :A beam weaponry housed in the tail, it is usable in both MS mode and flight mode. In MS mode, it can be held over or under the shoulder when used. It has higher firepower than the beam vulcans and can destroy most mobile suit with one shot. ;*Beam Spike :Five emitters arranged in a star-like pattern on the chest, they emit a short beam blade each for close combat. The beam spikes can also function as a range weapon like the Gafran's diffuse beam cannon.Episode 8 A Deadly United Front ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. In addition to being a ranged weapon, the beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. Special Equipment & Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor History One Baqto appeared in the Fardain colony in A.G. 115, while Flit Asuno was trying to use the Gundam to stop a skirmish between warring factions in the colony. Flit, cautious about using the DODS rifle in the colony waited until the Baqto was at close range. But even at short range, the Baqto's armor proved to be too powerful and dispersed the beam, causing minor damage to the colony's city. As Flit attempted to engage at close range, with a melee attack, the Baqto seemed to disappear, right before Zalam's troops re-appeared to arrest Flit for damaging the colony. A Baqto (possibly the same one) was seen a short while later with two escorting Gafran. While the Gafran engaged Zalam and Euba mobile suits the Baqto targeted a jeep carrying Vargas, Grodek Ainoa, and a bunch of children. This unit was stalled by Largan in his Genoace until Flit destroyed it with the AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus. Three more Baqto then attacked Fardain's city, two of which were destroyed by Woolf Enneacle and his new WMS-GEX1 G-Exes while the third was destroyed by the Titus. The Baqto was deployed by the Vagan forces for decades to come, despite being outdated by A.G. 141. Variants ;*Baqto V ;*Baqto B ;*Maggio Baqto Picture Gallery Baqto 5 Spike.jpg Baqto Beam.jpg Baqto EM Armor.jpg Baqto Gun.jpg Baqto Saber.jpg Baqto Vulcan.jpg Baqto 5 Spike .jpg Baqto and Gafran.jpg Baqto in op.jpg Baqto Carddass.jpg Baqto Try Age 1.jpg Baqto Try Age 2.jpg Img baqto.jpg Gunpla Hg-Baqto-boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 ovv-a Baqto (2011): box art References External links *ovv-a Baqto on MAHQ.net